Payback
by pokemoncha
Summary: Leaf and Fire play a game of truth or dare. One questions reveals something they hadn't expected the other would've experienced too, and were set on having their revenge, but in what way could they...? warnings in A/N. READ THE A/N!


**I DID SOMETHING?! NO WAY!**

**Haha, now seriously, I'm finally done with my exams, so I have the time again to write, which pleases me. And to celebrate, a oneshot just for you guys!**

**Remember that oneshot I wrote a while ago, called "the threesome"? this is kind of a sequel to it.**

**Before you read this fic, please take note, **Fire** and **Red** are brothers, and **Leaf** and **Green**. why'd I call Green's younger brother Leaf? because it were the FIRE red and LEAF green versions.**

**Warning: contains gay sex and incest.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon n'est pas le mien. (French, WOOO !)**

**…**

"So Fire, truth or dare?" Leaf chimed.

"uhh..." Fire thought for a bit. "why are we doing this again?"

Leaf rolled his eyes. "because there's nothing else to do. Duh."

Fire sighed. "I thought we were supposed to be catching up."

Leaf shrugged. Yeah, they hadn't seen each other in a couple months, with Fire being in Unova and all, but really, he had no desire to hear Fire blabber about the pokemon that lived there. If you couldn't catch them here, in kanto, what the point of knowing about them then? No, a good old game of truth or dare was just fine. He chuckled. "What, scared of a little game of truth or dare?"

Fire immediately retaliated. "nu-uh! Of course I'm not scared! Bring it on!"

"well then, truth or dare?"

And so the two teenagers started their little competition of daring the other to do the most ridiculous stuff, or to try and uncover things about each other they didn't know yet.

"alright Fire, truth or dare?"

"truth."

Leaf thought for a bit, trying to think of something that could be interesting for him to hear. "hmm…" he evilly smiled as he just found a great question. "have you ever had sex before, Fire?"

That instant moment Fire flustered a bright scarlet. "wh-wh-what?!"

Leaf smirked. "you heard me." He chuckled, Fire was such an innocent snowflake, it would surprise him if Fire actually DID have sex before. His smirk threatened to drop however as he recalled his own first sexual experience. It had been… interesting, to say the least. But that wasn't the concern right now. Right now he had a flustered Fire sitting before him, looking just way too fucking hilarious for his own good. He laughed. "well?"

Fire gulped. "uh… I… yeah, I did."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. That wasn't the answer he had expected, but he wasn't complaining. "really now? with who?"

"hey! Only one question per turn!"

He pouted. "c'mon Fire, please? I won't tell anybody, I swear!" he put up the best puppy face he could.

"no, Leaf, I won't tell you, now truth or dare?"

Leaf grumbled for a bit, before answering. "fine then, truth."

"Well, what about _you_? Did you ever have sex before?"

Leaf smugly smiled at Fire. "yup." He chuckled. "now, truth or dare."

Fire smirked. "dare."

Leaf scowled. He would've asked Fire who this mysterious person was who got his affection enough for him to sleep together, but it seemed as Fire had different plans. "well…" oh he just got a great idea. "I dare you to say who you've had sex with."

"hey! No fair Leaf!"

"you're not gonna get around it Fire, just tell me." He saw how nervous Fire became and frowned. Fire was almost shaking with nervousness. He put a hand on Fire's shoulder. "hey, come on Fire, just say who it was, I have no right to judge you or anything, so just spill the beans."

Fire swallowed. "promise not to tell anybody or freak out?"

Leaf smiled. "of course, you know you can trust me, right?"

"f-fine…" Fire uncomfortably shifted. "it… it was… Green."

Leaf's stared at Fire shocked. "what…"

"th-that's not all…" he gulped. "Red too." he looked at the shocked leaf, who's mouth was agape as he stared at Fire. "d-do you think I'm disgusting, Leaf?" he asked somewhat scared.

Leaf muttered something.

Fire took in a shaky breath. "I-I didn't quite catch that…"

"those goddamn bastards."

"wh-what?"

"they tricked you in having sex with them too?" Leaf asked seriously.

"W-well… kinda… wait, you too?" Fire asked with raised eyebrows.

"they did…"

They sat there both for a while, both slowly absorbing the information they had just acquired. Their brothers had tricked both of them into having a threesome with them. Why had they done that? They didn't know, but what they did know, was that they were going to repay them.

A nod was all that was needed to make each other understand.

…

"Exeggutor, use stomp!"

"Pikachu, volt tackle!"

The two trainers watched as both pokemon charged forward, trying to avoid the opponent's attack while executing their own.

"tch." Green scoffed as he saw Exeggutor hadn't been able to avoid Pikachu's attack and was down on the ground, struggling to get up.

Red smirked. "let's finish this, Pikachu, use iron tail!"

Exeggutor wasn't able to get away from Pikachu in time, and was knocked out by the iron tail, leading into Red claiming victory.

Green sighed as he recalled his pokemon. "you're still beating me by miles."

Red smiled as he petted Pikachu, who had hopped onto his shoulder. "you're getting better, heck, today you even forced me to use Pikachu!"

"yeah yeah, whatever, I-" he was interrupted by his pokegear ringing. "oh? Who could that be?" he picked up. "yes?"

"hey Green! it's me, Leaf!"

"oh hey Leaf. What's up?"

"nothing much… say, is Red with you?"

Green raised an eyebrow. "yeah, why?"

"oh great! I need you two to come over to your house Green, I need your help."

"our help? What for?"

"I, uh, I can't explain over the phone. Just come, okay? Bye!"

"wait Leaf-" too late, Leaf had hung up already.

Red looked at Green in curiosity. "well, what was it about?"

Green shrugged. "Leaf apparently needs our help with something. He said we should go to my house."

"huh. I wonder what he would need our help with."

"I dunno. Anyway, we should get going." He said while starting to walk in towards his house.

…

"Yo Leaf, we're here! Where are you?!" Green called out when he opened his front door.

"oh Red, Green, I'm upstairs, in your room Green! Come on I need to show you two something!" they heard Leaf calling from up.

"I wonder what he found upstairs?" Red said while furrowing his eyebrows.

Green shrugged. "it's not like I know either. Let's just go take a look."

They walked up the stairs in silence, heading towards Green's room.

Green sighed as he opened the door to his room. "alright Leaf what is-"

"machamp! Grab them and don't let them go!" Leaf shouted.

Machamp nodded. "ma-ma champ!" he chimed as he grabbed Red and Green firmly.

Red and Green struggled to break free. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT LEAF?!"

Leaf chuckled. "well since you asked so nicely… why don't we show them, eh, Fire?"

"Fire?" Red asked confused.

Fire stepped out of the shadows. "Yup, me. Hello brother." he glanced at Leaf. "you got the ropes and handcuffs?"

Leaf chuckled. "be sure I do Fire."

Red and Green's eyes widened. "ropes? Handcuffs? What the hell are you two doing?!"

"tch. You'll see~" Fire chirped. "machamp, hold them down on the bed please, but undress them first."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Green cried when he was forced out of his clothes along with Red and pushed into the bed.

Leaf chuckled. "c'mon Green. you weren't that shocked before. Why are you now?" he said while applying the handcuffs and ropes onto Red and Green, so they couldn't run, touch each other, or anything of the likes. When he was satisfied with his work, he backed off and returned machamp. He nodded towards Fire, who knew the sign and started undressing himself. They looked amused at their shocked older brothers when they were both nude.

"Fire, Leaf, what is the meaning of-AH!" Green let out a throaty moan as Leaf placed a well-timed hand on his crotch, massaging his member to life.

"what's the meaning of what, Green?" Leaf said chuckling, all the while teasingly stroking the elder's dick.

Red examined Fire's expression with caution, searching for any indications what the hell they had done wrong to get this result. He found nothing, besides Fire grinning at him in a rather malicious way. He gulped.

Fire chuckled. "what, you want some too?" he slowly ran his hand down Red's chest, coming closer and closer to his private zone.

Red let out a gasp as Fire took hold of his cock, gently pumping it. "F-Fire…" he muttered.

Fire and Leaf looked at each other, both knowing what to do. They started licking and biting Red and Green all over, creating nice and big hickeys all over their bodies.

Green's pleasure hazed mind vaguely wondered why they allowed two 16 years old teenagers to dominate them, while the both of them were already 20 years old. Their pride was being hurt so bad, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just going to enjoy this for now.

The two teens smirked, pumping their brother's cocks faster and harder, making both of them groan and gasp in pleasure. They were probably getting close…

And then they let go of them completely, backing away from the older boys.

Red and Green snapped their heads up, upset at the sudden loss of contact. "wh-wha…? Why'd you stop?" Red complained.

Fire chuckled. "it's payback time."

"huh? P-payback?"

Fire and Leaf paid them no mind anymore as they started kissing each other, pushing their bodies together for some much needed contact. They didn't do anything to hold back their moans, only concentrating on the pleasure running through their bodies.

"Wh-what?! You c-can't do this to us! D-don't leave us like this!" Green franticly tried to fight his way out of the handcuffs and ropes, if only to touch himself. He was so aroused, this…! This was just pure torture!

The teenagers paid them no mind as they pleasured the other, only stopping kissing every so often to inhale the needed amount of oxygen, only to start their tongue tango again.

The two elders cried begged for them to do something to them, let them touch each other, themselves, anything. But their cries were disregarded by their younger brothers, both moaning and kissing and gasping during their sexual act.

This went on for a little bit, until Leaf pulled away from Fire's lips. The look in his eyes told Fire exactly what he wanted to do, and wasted no time in lying down on his back, spreading his legs and pulling Leaf's fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly with saliva.

Leaf grunted at the feeling of Fire sucking on his fingers. It felt better than he thought it would, but that was probably his pleasure filled mind speaking. He had to admit, this was his first time topping, but he wasn't going to let that little fact stand in his way of not only pleasure, but also revenge.

When Leaf felt like his fingers were wet enough, gently nudged Fire to let go of them, before letting them travel down Fire's body, until they reached what they were looking for, Fire's anus.

Fire recoiled a bit and gasped when one finger made its way into his hole, but got over it quickly enough and pushed back against it as it moved inside him. He felt Leaf worm in another one, a bit too early for his liking, but he couldn't bring himself to complain.

In the meantime, Red and Green had given up on trying to get their brothers to touch them. They didn't listen to their desperate pleas, but rather gave each other attention.

Green struggled against his bondage, hoping to loosen it up enough to remove them. To no avail, unfortunately. Leaf had done a great job in tying them up, to his frustration. He looked at Red next to him. He wasn't any better off. Then it struck him. They could free each other! If they only could move a little bit closer…

His thoughts were cut of as Fire let out a pained yet pleasured scream, caused by Leaf entering him. Leaf himself let out a few pleased grunts. "F-fuck Fire… you're tight…" he muttered.

"ngggh…!" was all that Fire could bring out, torn apart by pain and pleasure. He tried to let his body relax, something that was hard to do with a dick shoved up your ass. Still, he was trying his best, and Leaf was really helping with his sweet words and calming touches.

"is it okay if I move?" Leaf asked, somewhat impatient, but also willing to keep himself from doing something that would hurt Fire.

After a few moments Fire nodded. "yeah… go ahead…" he said, mentally preparing himself.

Leaf took a deep breath. "okay, here goes." He said as he started to slowly pull out of Fire, then when he was almost all the way out, pushing back inside. He kept repeating this, slowly building up speed, and doing so slowly increasing the pleasure and the volume of their moans and gasps.

Red didn't want to look at their brothers fucking each other, he really didn't, but _fuck_, it was hot. The way they moved, the sounds they made, it was impossible to look away. It kind of reminded him about his and Green's first time. But that thought wasn't helping, because holy shit, while it was really sexy, it was seriously frustrating in multiple ways. Neither he or Green could even _attempt_ to touch themselves, or the other. All they could do was watch helplessly and horny as their brothers were having sex.

By now, Fire was now completely immerged by the overwhelming pleasure whacking through his body, shaking him to his very core. Leaf had found his prostate, and was making full use of the information, slamming his dick into it on every thrust. It felt so, so good, like this was just heaven on earth. And if he thought it couldn't get any better, he was wrong, because the moment Leaf took a hold of his cock, he lost all capability of thinking. All he could do was moan, gasp, mewl, make any sound to indicate just how much he was loving this.

Leaf wasn't much better either. Fire engulfing him felt really fucking incredible, and he couldn't imagine a better feeling in the world. He sped up his thrusts even more, because he could feel himself coming closer and closer to release by the second.

And Red and Green could only stare in a mix between horror and jealousy as they came.

Fire and Leaf, both of them cumming on nearly the same moment, groaned loudly, clinging to each other as if the world would die if they let go for the duration of their orgasms.

They shuddered as the pleasurable feeling wore off, and Leaf slumped down on Fire, too exhausted to care.

Green gritted his teeth as he looked at the two teens. He. Was. Pissed. And horny. Very horny. When Fire and Leaf proceeded to kiss each other again, he growled. "HEY! Cut out the lovey-dovey stuff and let us fucking go! NOW!"

Fire and Leaf looked at them with an amused look and chuckled. "should we let them go Leaf?" Fire asked, laughing.

"yeah, sure. They've had enough now." Leaf answered. He pulled himself out of Fire with a grunt and stood up, yawning and stretching before proceeding to undo Red and Green's bondage. He noticed with a slight smirk both elders were painfully erect, and probably dying to touch themselves.

When their restrictions were finally gone, Red and Green angrily glared at Fire and Leaf, who only returned a smug smirk.

Green snapped first. "well?! what the hell was that for?!"

Leaf snorted. "it's your own goddamn fault."

"oh yeah?! Mind explaining then, cause I have no fucking clue what you're talking about!"

Fire stared huffed. "you don't just fuck two best friends and expect them not to tell each other."

Both Red and Green's angry faces slowly dropped as they remembered what had happened, and what could've provoked the two teens doing something cruel like this.

Green sighed, irritated. "really? Is that why we deserved this torture?"

Leaf and Fire nodded.

Green grumbled. "well, whatever. Get the fuck out of my sight, now."

Leaf chuckled. "what, got some unfinished business?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!" Green roared, throwing a pillow at the two teenagers.

Fire and Leaf dodged the pillow, laughing as they quickly collected their clothes and left Red and Green to be.

It was in their opinion okay to say that this was the best payback they've given someone in their entire lives.

**…**

**So… did you like? Dislike? Leave a review and tell me.**


End file.
